cenibella
by desire15
Summary: Prologo Que pasaría si en la "cenicienta" como todos conocemos , no sea el correcto y si la cenicienta que todos conocemos no sea nada mas que otra niña mimada y que a la que le queda el zapato sea a otra . Mi primer historia espero que se apiaden de mi
1. Chapter 1

Tanya prov.

Estoy muy emocionada ya que hoy es el baile del príncipe , mejor dicho mi boleto hacia nuevas riquezas y bailes de la alta alcurnia , si llego a conquistarlo tendré todo lo que siempre he querido prestigio , dinero y si me canso de el puedo optar por tener a un amante , pero primero lo primero ,lograr que el príncipe caiga a mis pies , con mi belleza no se me ara muy difícil y para verme aún más bella uno tiene que hacer sacrificios como el de ponerse toda la ropa dos tallas menos para así verme más esbelta ,lo que si me dificultara es lograr hallarlo ya que no he estado ante su presencia y tampoco mi difunto marido se preocupaba mucho en ir a fiesta en las cuales el príncipe iba, felizmente mi marido ya se encuentra pudriéndose en el infierno y a mi disfrutando de sus riquezas aunque tristemente no es muchas ya que el maldito viejo tenía un hijo bastardo que heredo todo tras su muerte .Bueno ya llego mi hora de brillar.

-Lady Denali viuda del Duque Denali –me nombro el lazarillo que se encontraba en la puerta obviamente todos voltearon a verme esta demás decir que fue por mi gran belleza.

-huy mira a esa chiquilla que tarde ha llegado es que no sabe ver la hora –le decía una mujer regordeta con exceso de maquillaje a otra chaparrita, se notaba de lejos que era madres casaderas, pero que atrevimiento de ellas, estoy segura que fue por pura envidia ya que de solo verlas a ellas se sabe que sus hijas serán igual de feas que ellas.

Estoy feliz y a se ha cumplido el primer paso de mi plan, que era llegar a este baile y ser envidiada, ahora es encontrar a ese escurridizo príncipe que odia esta clase de fiestas y más aún esta ya que es en la cual él tendrá que elegir a una para ser su esposa tal como lo mando el rey.

-mi lady- me llamo un chiquillo que por sus fachas podría decir que puede ser un duque o un marques nada que ver con las galas que debe vestir el príncipe.

-sí, mi lord-

-que hace una flor tan exquisita en un baile así –

-puede que busque a mi caballero-

-entonces viene acompañada-

-no, pero espero terminar la velada con muy buena compañía - el me miro entre extrañado y confundido.

-entonces me perite un vals –no podía bailar con él ya que buscaba al príncipe pero él es tan apuesto con esos ojos verdes y ese cabello desordenado de color cobrizo y rasgos bien varoniles que no me pude resistir y acepte.

Bailamos hasta las once de la noche y fuimos interrumpidos por una madre casadera que le pidió casi le rogo para que bailara con su hija bueno de esa forma me lo quitaba de encima y volvía con mi plan de encontrar al príncipe en eso un mensajero se acercó a mí ya que me traía una carta de mi hijastro.

Querida tanya :

Me acabo de enterar de tu deplorable situación económica y me he visto en la necesidad de te, claramente después de que tú me puedas ayudar a mí, si estas interesada por mi ayuda te espero en mi ahora casa de campo en Cambridge mañana a primera hora.

Con mucho canino tu querido hijastro

-maldito-como es posible que él se haya enterado de mi situación, no importa, no voy a aceptar sus migajas, pero y si me pierdo de una muy buena oferta.

-querida-me llamo de nuevo en chiquillo con quien baile-me permites otra pieza de vals –acepte pero con el firme convencimiento de que este sería el último vals con él y que luego me iría a buscar a ese príncipe.

Pero mientras bailaba no me podía sacar de la cabeza la oferta de mi hijastro, justo daban las doce cuando me decidí en aceptar su oferta

-no, me tengo que ir –me solté de sus brazos y corrí hacia la entrada

-espera –me llamaba de atrás el chiquillo el cual nunca supe su nombre, mientras bajaba de las escaleras tratando de llegar a la carroza mi zapato se me salió no sé cómo ya que estaba muy apretado en mi pie, no podía parar a recogerlo ya que él me alcanzaría y trataría de retenerme y eso sería más escándalo del que ya hacíamos, por fin me subí a la carroza y le pedí al cochero que condujera lo más rápido posible.

Edward prov.

Estaba encandilado yo el príncipe por fin había encontrado a una chica que me llamaba la atención pero tristemente se zafó de mis brazos y lo único que me dejo fue una delicada zapatilla de cristal

-mi señor-me llamo el consejero y mejor amigo de mi padre el rey –quien era esa joven

-posiblemente la futura princesa del reina – corrí hacia mi padre que estaba adentro del palacio

-padre la he encontrado –le dije eufórico

-qué, pero en donde esta que no la veo-

-se ha ido, pero la encontrare-

-pero como se pudo a ver ido y desaparecido así como así –

- lo único que ha dejado es su zapatilla-

-entonces hay esta, la buscare por todo el reino si es necesario –se ofreció el querido y fiel amigo Aro el concejero de mi padre el rey Carlisle

-entonces así será, a la joven la cual le calce la zapatilla será tu futura esposa-

-te doy mi palabra que así será padre –le di mi palabra.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola

Antes que nada quería aclarar que esta historia es mía y de mi cabecita y que los personajes es de nuestra adorada Stephanie Meyer.

Capítulo 2

Bella prov.

-el concejero real dices –exclamaba mi abuela sorprendida y confundida –pero, que hace aquí-le pregunto mi abuela a Ángela nuestra ama de llaves.

-no lo sé señora, ¿lo hago pasar? –le dijo Ángela.

-claro que sí, que pase-luego volvió hacia mí y me dijo- niña arréglate -

-si abuela –

Ángela entra con el concejero real

-el consejero real señora-lo presento Ángela

-mi señor a que se debe su presencia en esta humilde casa-

-condesa de swan, vengo del príncipe y del rey para probar esta delicada zapatilla a una joven que este en edad pronta de matrimonio – dijo esta vez notando mi presencia-mi lady –haciendo reverencia hacia mí.

-mi lord –digo haciendo una reverencia.

-pero mi lord que pasara con la joven a quien le quede la zapatilla- interviene mi abuela.

-en verdad, esta zapatilla pertenece a la dama con quien bailo anoche el príncipe – ¿anoche? Pero si anoche yo no Salí de la casa, es más ni siquiera puedo ir a esas fiestas ya que no he sido presentada ante la sociedad por la falta de dinero, tras la muerte de mis padre yo solo he vivido por y para mi abuela que aun con sus problemas de salud y falta de dinero ella me acogió en su casa y hemos vivido humildemente desde entonces, aun teniendo mi abuela un título nobles que no sirve de mucho cuando falta dinero.

-Pero…. Yo…-trato de decirle al concejero real que está perdiendo su tiempo ya que yo no podría ser la dueña de la zapatilla puesto que yo no fui al baile de anoche.

-por supuesto el baile de anoche, que cabeza la mía ¿cómo me pude olvidar de ella siendo que nosotras fuimos? –me interrumpe mi abuela

-pe...Abuela- ella debe estar confundida y trato de explicarle a ella que no fuimos anoche.

-mi lord porque no va a buscar la zapatilla para probársela a mi nieta –me interrumpe otra vez mi abuela.

-enseguida mi señora-hace una reverencia y sale.

-pero abuela nosotras anoche no fuimos, acuérdate que no he sido presentada ante la sociedad y tampoco recibimos la invitación-

-mira mi niña, este es una oportunidad única, si te queda la zapatilla aparte de ser presentada ante la sociedad como futura princesa, tendrás un buen futuro esposo, piensa que yo no podre llevarte a esos lujosos bailes en donde podrías buscar pretendientes, tampoco poseo dinero para darte una dote y si este príncipe esta tan encandilado con la mujer con quien bailo anoche hasta el punto de no importarle que no tenga dinero ni haya sido presentada entonces, eso debe ser amor.

-pero abuela si es como me lo cuentas, entonces él debe amar a la joven con quien bailo anoche y yo sería una impostora.

-mi niña tu eres buena de corazón él no podría ser tan ciego de no llegar a enamorarse de ti.

-per…pero –

-pero nada, prométeme que si te llega aquedar la zapatilla aceptaras y te casaras con el príncipe, aselo por tu vieja abuela para que descanse en paz ya que sabré que te deje en buenas manos-

-pero abuela como me va a creer si yo no sé bailar y me tropiezo hasta con mis propios pies-

-mi niña tú solo di que son los nervios-

-pe…pero-

-aquí esta mi señora , la zapatilla-

-pontela querida – indecisa me saco mi zapato y le ofrezco mi pie

El concejero real me pone la zapatilla y en esos momentos que va entrando mi pie no respiro y cierro los ojos hasta que escucho…

-le entra, le queda perfecto- me elogia el concejero real –ese ella-proclama.


End file.
